Crimson Sun
by Maireh
Summary: A sniplet of Renesmee's POV on Breaking Dawn.
1. Preface

**I Disclaim all rights to this story. The ****Twilight**** Saga belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

**I wrote this over a year again, don't know if I'm gonna finish it.**

Preface

All that normally mattered to me didn't. There was only one thing, one person who could save us all. And as they approached us, all I could think about were ways that I could somehow destroy them. It seemed impossible, even if I were a full vampire .If we weren't in danger due to me: I would never, think of these things.

A line of black was floating forward ready to kill the ones I loved. If I wasn't born, my family would still be alive tomorrow. But after today, I may never see any of them again. Mama told me I had to run away with Jacob, and we may never see each other again. I know it was for the best. But still it hurts.

I hoped that one day I could look back at these final moments and be proud of them, happy I wasn't there to see it. But I doubt that day will ever come, knowing it was my fault they all died.


	2. Awakening

1. Awaking

I was happy. Being where I was -inside, safe and warm. Not having to do anything, just be there. Float. Sometimes I stretched, and when I did this; there was snap - I tried not to do that much, but there were times I had too. I didn't want hurt _her, _so I did my best to stay still. So far I seemed not to do too much damage. So, what happened?

All the sudden there was a ripping sound. And everything, went darker. I didn't feel right something went horribly wrong.

Did I do something wrong?

What did I do?

Then I realized I had to get of here _now_! I kicked and clawed around rapidly, -trying to escape. I just _had_ to get out. I struggled and struggled, but I couldn't get free. There was a blurry noise outside, and it was loud, I followed that, clawing every chance I got. Another snap, this time it didn't hurt _me_, but I'm sure it hurt _her._ Even more snaps, but at this point I was hurting, and I had to fight back.

More snaps.

It was so much darker. I could no longer feel _her_. I was dying. _She_ was dying. But we could live. No! I knew we both couldn't live, I wanted it, yes, but I already probably killed _her_.

It was still warm in here, why?

If _she _was died then why would it be warm? No! _She _mustn't be died, it made no sense.

There was a strange ripping sound before, when I could feel _her _so that must be it then. Something ripped: my lifeline? My lifeline broke, and now I was killing _her_. But that thought only made me kick harder, and faster then before.

More muffed sounds.

Then tearing.

Pain all over.

White light of some kind, and a pair of ice cold bars appeared around me -hands. The cold didn't feel bad, it felt _good_. I looked up at the person the cool hands, belonged to. His pitch black eyes stared back and me. He had strange red goo, covering his hands and some on his arms. Blood I realized. My throat burnt, I wanted it, so badly. . I gasped in breaths, it felt strange.

"Renesmee." He whispered. Then the black eyes looked away from me. I tried to follow his gaze, but his hands where too strong around my head.

"Let me…," A rough voice croaked, who ever said it must be in pain. The man moved me toward the voice. I knew the voice, but it was never this clear -it was _her_ voice. Something warm touched me, only for a second.

I saw _her_. Her face was thin, and covered in blood, her eyes a deep brown -the whites covered in specks of red and under the eyes, there were dark circles- her eyes were just so deep. Then I was in her arms. It was so shocking, to think of this person who you dreamt of night after night, -who you never saw, and yet you loved them with all your heart- then the next second seeing them. _Her _arms were cool, but warm too. It felt so right. She let out a strange croon.

"Renes…mee. So… beautiful."

I smelt it then, and I was over powered, I curled back my lip and bit her -leaving a bloody mark above her breast. Then the cold hands were back. "No, Renesmee," A velvet voice scolded. I understand, no biting _her_.

I heard a _Ga-lump _sound, come from behind me- then nothing, and the sound came back again. A pounding sound too.

"What are you waiting for?" A hard voice asked a few seconds later.

"Take the baby." the man, holding me said.

"Throw it out the window." the voice behind me replied- the hard sounding voice. Wait, why would he want to hurt _me? _What have I done too make him hate me so much? Did I kill _her_? No, I could hear her heart still.

"Give her to me," A low musical voice, chimed.

Then two snarls, one in front and one from behind.

"I've got it under control" the voice promised, "Give me the baby, Edward. I'll take care of her until Bella…" I was in another pair of cold hands. And then I was taken away. No! No! _No! _What did I do? Why was I being took away?

I looked up the face of whoever was holding me. She had; black eyes just like the man, Edward, I guessed. Her hair was long and a yellowy color -blond. She was beautiful. She didn't say anything, just carried me away from _her_.

"Hello Renesmee. It's so nice to finally to meet you." the blond woman said. Her voice was sugary, loving, caring, and satisfied. As if that someone had just a great deed.

She carried me for some time: downward once, then a turn or two.

Then something wet hit me. I looked around, only to have wet inky stuff -water- hit my cheek. Red blood was everywhere. I looked back up. Another face. A pixie-like face, her eyes were a dark golden color. Her black hair was spiked in every direction. She looked at me, -pulling back her pink lips to smile- to smile down at me. "Hello, Renesmee." she said, then turned to the blond one: "Rose, feed her, I've got to help Edward... soon." then she was gone, and I was out of the water. Quickly, I was dried off, in a soft green fluffy fabric, put in something pink, and a soft blanket was wrapped around me. She -Rose- picked something up and walked away, -with me in her arms- only to sit down.

A metal cup was placed to my lips, and I waited no longer- I bite a hold of it and began to drank. Rose smiled wider. The warm blood relieved my burning throat.

Minutes later it was empty. Rose, cooed, and picked me up into the air. Then I saw him. His frame ready to jump- at me, I guessed. His skin a dark, russet colored, and black hair sticking out everywhere. But that's not what got my attention. His eyes, where dark and memorizing. Instantly I wanted to in _his _arms. I wanted _him _to be the one who was playing with me.

The tall tan man straighten up still looking straight at me. He came over a minute later just to stare at me. Memorized, I stared back. He had such dark eyes, but not like Rose's or Edward's: this man's eyes had more life in them, more color.

Rose growled. "Go, mogul, you have no right being here! Go now before you do something you'll-" she threatened, "_Jacob Black _you didn't?!" she snared his name.

He ignored her. "May I?" he asked holding out his hands. It was the same voice from upstairs. He was the one who wanted to throw out the window.

"Not in _my_ life time you don't!"

"Rosalie, please." he looked away from me for in second -only to return full attention back to me.

"No, _you_ may not." she growled.

"I'm not going to do anything."

"Get out of here this instant before-_" _this Rosalie pedon looked down at me and sighed. "-before I beat you like the dog you are!"

Steps came down the stairs, "Jacob, come talk with me…." It was Edward, he looked at me, only to add: "outside." his voice, was calm, making it more deadly sounding.

Minutes later, they came back inside. Only to have Jacob leave again. That worried me and I wondered why, "He has to go home for now. But don't worry he'll be back." Edward promised, walking toward me. "Rose, let me hold, my daughter."

Time had passed, and the dark guy, Jacob came back - he was always near me, now. He called me Nessie, that first day, I had no problem with that. Things had been cleaned up, the smell of blood was no where. A little later, others came in, a blond male, -Carlisle- and a _big _guy, with dark brown curly hair, Emmett. Then a orange haired woman came in with Carlisle she was Esme. The blond girl's name was not Rose, it was Rosalie. The black haired pixie girl came back down a little bit ago, her name, Alice. There were Rosalie, Alice, Jacob, Carlisle, Esme, Emmet and Edward -that I knew. For sometime it was only us.

Until a blond man came in, and calm overwhelmed me, I learned his name: Jasper. All these names I learned quickly. And the names all seemed to fit too. So what was _her_ name? I was half asleep, when I thought of this. So I did what seemed natural, I reached my hand up Rosalie's -who was holding me now- neck holding it there, and thought of everyone's name then, _her_ face, she gasped before I was finished. The older blond male, Carlisle came over. "Rosalie, what's wrong?" he asked. Did I do something wrong?

I asked that too. And she looked as bewildered as she sounded, "I-I don't think so. I just saw…Bella….. When she touched me…and-" I stopped listening. So _she _was _Bella_ then.

Satisfied with what I learned, I leaned my head down to sleep.

Everyone looked at me. Carlisle held his hands out, and I was handed over to him. Which moved me out of my sleeping position. "Hmmm," A voice murmured, I looked over to see the first one, Edward, walking toward us, he now -like everything else- was clean. "Renesmee, please do that again." Edward asked. And so I did, only to Carlisle this time. Why was this a big deal? It seemed so natural to me. Why was everyone freaking out? "Amazing." was all he said. Soon people didn't think much of it.

Other strange men came, dark skinned,-like Jacob- and talked. I wanted to hear what it was all about, but my dad, Edward, took me upstairs, to _her_ -to my mother, to Bella. He hummed me the most beautiful song anyone could think of, and I listened. I was going to show _her _this, when they let me near her. He seemed to hear that, and let out a low chuckle.

A day or so later, I was growing impatient. I was being measured, -a lot- by none other then Carlisle -I was growing quickly, and this worried them all. Rosalie and Alice were always dressing me, and brushing my hair. Jacob would take me outside to see the birds, I learned that if I sat very still, the birds would come to us. Rosalie would just have scared the poor birds away. My father, Edward, spent a lot of time with my mother, Bella. Rosalie, and Jacob fought a lot on who would feed me, I didn't really care who it was, I just wanted to drank. When they took too long I bit them, Jacob thought it was funny, as did everyone else. Carlisle tried to talk me into some human food, - but I was stubborn and refused it. It smelt gross. Emmett, mocked me; my dad hissed at him for it. My guess is he was thinking something he shouldn't have. Which is normally the case. I slept a lot too.


End file.
